Pastel
by Guaduchi
Summary: Un oneshot de Jin Akutsu.. O.o nunk se han preguntado ¿Cómo sería Jin en una cita? y ¿con un pastel cerca?... pues he aqui mi fic jejeje


**Pastel**

**By Guaduchi**

**"Los personajes de the prince of tennis no me pertenecen T,T... "**

Alzó la vista, por unos momentos el sol cegó el par de jades. La chica subió su mano derecha a la par de su frente, fue entonces cuando divisó a la persona que la observaba. Serio, como siempre. Sonrió y se levantó a prisa. Llevaba mucho rato esperando, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una cola floja, dejando caer algunos mechones a modo de marco en su cara. Ese día estaba soleado y fresco, así que su vestimenta no era más que una blusa con magas y cuello ancho, dejando ver sus hombros, color blanco; una falda de tablas crema y unos botines de piel blancos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él. Su rostro estaba con la misma expresión de siempre. Frío. Su ropa no era más que una camisa de cuadros negra con gris, un jean azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros.

-Déjame ver…- Agachandose . Al lado de su pierna derecha reposaba una canasta tejida. El la miró y supo lo que ella deseaba. Siempre era así. Ella tomaba las decisiones de las salidas, y no era que a él le molestara, sino que más bien se sentía hasta culpable por dejarle esa carga- ¿Qué te parece una comida aquí?- sonriendo.

-Me parece bien- viéndola- Aunque no crees, que sería mejor irnos hacía allá- señalando algunos árboles. Había un buen espacio entre ellos, y casi no se distinguía el claro. Además, había más sombra.

-¡Muy bien!- parándose de un brinco y tomando la canasta.- ¡Vamos entonces!- empezando a caminar. El chico sólo se quedó mirándola un rato, fu entonces cuando ella volteó y le sonrió con inocencia, se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano- ¡Vamos Jin! Si no comemos pronto perderás el apetito, y yo me mate haciendo esta comida para ver cómo te la acabas toda….- llevándolo hacía el sitio que él había señalado.

Él sólo se limitó a seguirla. Una vez sentados entre los árboles, observó como ella ponía todas las cosas. El pastel se veía relleno de chocolate y estaba cubierto por una fina de capa de crema pastelera y fresas en almíbar; una buena porción de onigiris y cuatro latas de Ponta de uva más dos vasos y una pequeña cava con hielo. Sencillo. Pero se veía delicioso, sobre todo el plato principal…la torta. La chica se fijó en cómo su acompañante recorría con deleite todo lo extendido sobre la manta azuleja.

-¿Qué tal?-

-Se ve bien- dijo con su típica sequedad.

-Bueno…- tomando un onigiri- No se tú, pero yo tengo demasiada hambre- empezando a comer. Él la imitó.

-Sabe bien- terminando lo que quedaba de un solo mordisco.

-¡Que bueno Jin!- con las mejillas en tono rosa pastel- Me alegra mucho que te guste.

-…- él se limitó a verla. Siempre era así. En cierto aspecto le recordaba a Dan, siempre feliz y alegre, y más cuando él le prestaba atención. Su boca se torció de lado. Era divertido estar con ella.

-Bueno- tomando jugo y pasándole un vaso a él.- Oye Jin, tu crees que Dan esté bien. Tengo tiempo que no hablo con él…lo extraño- soltando un leve suspiro.

-Ha de estarlo.- viéndola- Es todo menos tonto, así que no ha de haberse metido en problemas.

-Por algo es mi hermano.- sonriendo- ¡Siempre sabe comportarse!

-Él sí, Tú no- la chica se volteó a verlo. Sus cejas estaban medio fruncidas.

-¡Jin Akutsu!-

La chica se acercó a él. Ambos estaban sentados. Ella llevaba sus cachetes inflados, mostrando molestia e indignación. Casi parecía una pequeña. Con sus cabellos algo alborotados y sus ojos verdosos fijos en la mirada fría de su acompañante. Se acercó lentamente al chico.

-Eres muy malo conmigo- dijo por fin, estando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de la cara de Akutsu.

Él se quedó fijo en la boca de la chica. Tenía tiempo saliendo con ella, y por más frío que pudiera ser, llevaba un buen rato con ganas de callarla a su manera. Una de sus manos tocó la torta llenándose de un poco de crema. Con cuidado y haciendo gala de sus habilidades motoras pasó sus dedos cerca de la boca rosa de su compañera.

-¡Oye!- se quejó ella, al darse cuenta que su boca estaba llena de crema pastelera, se relamió y sonrió -Está buena. Deberías probarla. – con nocencia.

Aceptó gustoso aquella invitación. Con cuidado tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y empezó a lamer la crema depositada en sus labios. Ella estaba sonrojada, temblando y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Cuando él terminó de probar, sonrió triunfante.

-Está buena la crema- dejándose caer en la grama.

Con cuidado tomó una fresa y mordió la punta. La joven estaba conciente que Jin no estaba al pendiente de sus acciones, al menos no en esos momentos. Echado en el césped, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos a modo de almohada era "accesible". Sonrió con malicia. Sería divertido. Se levantó y sin hacer ruidos se sentó en el tórax de su compañero.

-¡Qué demonios!- alzó la vista, quedando sentado. Sus brazos le servía de sostén, y sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura esbelta de la chica sentada en sus piernas. Luego observó la fresa que sostenía con su mano derecha.

-¿Quieres probar una fresa?- mientras sus labios eran surcados por una sonrisa de picardía. Por su parte Akutsu alzó una ceja.

-Suena bien- mientras observaba como a fresa se posaba en sus labios y luego sentía los de la chica sobre los suyos. La fresa se terminó rápidamente.-

-Se terminó- suspirando- Que mal…- hizo ademán de pararse de las piernas torneadas de Akutsu, pero él la detuvo y siguió con el beso.

-No ha terminado aún- con voz autoritaria, al tiempo que mordía el labio inferior de la chica. Ella asintió y se dejó llevar por él.

El beso fue de un juego de labios a uno desenfrenado. Akutsu introdujo su lengua de manera brusca, y fue recorriendo con fervor la boca de la joven. Ella por su parte buscaba la manera de mantener un equilibrio entre sus cuerpos, pues las manos del chico la estrechaban contra su cuerpo, de tal manera que era de esperarse que de un momento a otro le traspasara. Con lentitud fue deteniendo el beso, lamiendo sus labios y el cuello de la chica en sus piernas.

-Ya terminó- le susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

-Eso…creo- tratando se recuperar la respiración- Será mejor que nos vayamos

-Aún no…tengo hambre, y quiero probar esa torta- señalando el pastel.

-Está bien- mientras se paraba de las piernas del chico y se dirigía a picar un trozo del dulce. –Jin ¿te gusta el chocolate?- sonriendo pícaramente- Por que la próxima vez haré una torta de chocolate…

-Me parece bien… la próxima vez, yo escogeré el lugar- con la misma sonrisa de picardía.

º-º-º-º

Holas!

Pues despues de pensar mucho.. jejeje me atreví a poner un fic de jin - es lindo... x,x espero que les guste..

Reviews please...


End file.
